leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leona/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "If you would shine like a sun, first you must burn like one." - Imbued with the fire of the sun, Leona is a warrior templar of the who defends Mount Targon with her and . Her skin shimmers with starfire while her eyes burn with the power of the celestial Aspect within her. Armored in gold and bearing a terrible burden of ancient knowledge, Leona brings enlightenment to some, death to others. Radiant Dawn To live in the lands surrounding the towering peak of Mount Targon is to embrace a life of hardship. That many willingly do so is testament to the power of the human spirit to endure anything in search of meaning and higher purpose. As harsh as the rugged foothills of the mountain's base are, it is nothing compared to the hardships borne by those who dwell on the mountain itself. Living high on Targon is fraught with danger. When the glittering mist wreathing the summit descends, it does not come alone. All manner of otherworldly things are left behind when it withdraws; radiant creatures that kill at random and muttering voices that whisper unspeakable secrets to drive mortals mad. Eking a living from mountain plants and their precious herds, the Rakkor tribe dwells at the very limits of human endurance; honing their warrior skills to fight the war at the end of the world. Rakkor means Tribe of the Last Sun, and its people believe that many worlds have existed before this one, each of which has been destroyed by a great catastrophe. Its seers teach that when this sun is destroyed there will be no more, so its warriors must be ready to fight those who seek to extinguish its light. To the Rakkor, battle is an act of devotion, an offering to keep the sun's light shining. All members of the tribe are expected to fight and kill without mercy or hesitation, and Leona was no exception. She learned to fight as soon as she could walk, mastering sword and shield with ease. She was fascinated by the mists wreathing the summit and often wondered what might lie beyond them. That fascination did not stop her from fighting the ferocious beasts, inhuman entities and pallid, eyeless strangers that came down the mountain. She fought and killed them as she had been taught until one day when young Leona encountered a golden-skinned boy with horns and bat-like wings wandering on the mountainside. He did not speak her language, but it was clear he was lost and frightened. His skin shimmered with soft light, and though everything she had been taught since birth told her to attack, Leona could not bring herself to murder someone so obviously helpless. Instead, she led the boy to a pathway leading to the summit, watching as he walked into a ray of sunlight and vanished. When she returned to the Rakkor, she found herself accused of failing in her duty to the sun. A boy named had seen her leading a creature of the mountain to safety instead of killing it. Atreus had told his father what Leona had done and he in turn denounced her as a heretic for going against the beliefs of her people. Leona did not dispute this, and the laws of the Rakkor allowed only one sentence for such a transgression - trial by combat. Leona would face Atreus in the fighting pits beneath the noonday sun, and by its light would judgment be rendered. Leona and Atreus were evenly matched; her warrior skills were formidable, but Atreus had ever been single-minded in his pursuit of martial excellence. Leona took up her sword and shield, Atreus his long spear, and none who gathered around the pit could predict the battle's outcome. Leona and Atreus fought beneath the blazing sun, and though both bled freely from dozens of wounds, neither could land a deathblow. As the sun dipped toward the horizon, an elder of the Solari marched into the Rakkor camp with three gold-armored warriors and called a halt to the duel. The Solari were adherents of a martial faith built around sun worship, whose unforgiving tenets dictated life around and upon Mount Targon. The elder had been led to the Rakkor by dreams and an ancient Solari prophecy that spoke of a warrior whose fire burned brighter than the sun, a daughter of Targon who would bring unity to the celestial realm. The elder believed Leona was that daughter and upon learning the nature of her transgression, his belief was only strengthened. The tribal seers warned against interfering in the duel, but the elder was adamant; Leona must come with him and become one of the Solari, to be fully instructed in their beliefs. The Rakkor were fiercely independent, but even they paid heed to the holy decrees of the Solari. The warriors lifted Leona from the pit and bore her wounded body from the Rakkor toward her new life. The Solari temple was a towering citadel on the eastern slopes of Mount Targon, a glittering spire of gold-veined marble and polished granite. Here, Leona learned the ways of the sacred order – how they worshipped the sun as the source of all life and rejected all other forms of light as false. Its strictures were absolute and unyielding, but fueled by her belief in the elder's prophecy, Leona excelled in this disciplined environment, devouring her new faith's teachings as a parched man in a desert seizes upon fresh water. Leona trained every day with the warrior order of the Solari, the Ra-Horak - a Rakkor title which means Followers of the Horizon - honing her already fearsome skills with a blade into something sublime. In time, Leona rose to command the Ra-Horak, becoming known around Mount Targon as a just, devoted and, some might say, zealous servant of the Sun. Her path changed forever when she was called to escort a young member of the Solari to the heart of the temple. The girl's hair was purest white and a shimmering rune glowed upon her forehead. Her name was , a troublemaker well known to Leona from the exasperated woes of the temple elders. Diana had gone missing months before, but now returned, clad in a suit of pale armor that glinted with strange silver light. Diana claimed to bring great news, revelations that would shake the Solari to its foundations, but which she would only reveal to the temple elders. Leona brought Diana in under armed guard, for her warrior instinct sensed something awry in the girl's demeanor. Presented to the elders, Diana spoke of the , an ancient and proscribed faith that venerated the moon, and how all the truths the Solari clung to were incomplete. She described a realm beyond the mountaintop, a place where the sun and moon were not enemies, where new truths could show them fresh ways to look at the world. Leona felt her anger build with every word Diana spoke, and when the elders rejected her words and named her a blasphemer, Leona knew it would be her blade that ended the heretic's life. Leona saw Diana's incredulous fury at the elders' denial, but before she could react, the white-haired girl herself forward. Blinding exploded from Diana's outstretched hands, and of silver fire burned the elders to dust in the blink of an eye. White flames surged in a hurricane of cold lightning and blasted Leona from the chamber. When she regained consciousness, she found Diana gone and the Solari leaderless. As its remaining members struggled to come to terms with this attack on their most sacred space, Leona knew there was only one path open to her. She would hunt down and destroy the heretic Diana for the murder of the Solari elders. Diana's trail was easy to find. The heretic's footsteps were like shimmering mercury to Leona's eyes, leading ever higher up the slopes of Mount Targon. Leona did not falter, climbing through a landscape that seemed strange and unfamiliar, as though she followed paths that had never existed until this moment. The sun and moon passed overhead in a blur, as if many days and nights passed with her every breath. She neither stopped to eat nor drink, letting fury sustain her beyond what should have been humanly possible. Eventually Leona reached the top of the mountain, breathless, exhausted, starved and stripped of all thought save punishing Diana. There, sitting on a rock at the top of the mountain was the same golden-skinned boy whose life she had spared as a child. Behind him, the sky burned with blazing light, a borealis of impossible colors and the suggestion of a majestic city of gold and silver. In its fluted towers and glittering minarets, Leona saw how the Solari temple echoed its magnificence and fell to her knees in rapture. The golden-skinned boy spoke to her in the old Rakkor tongue, telling her he had been waiting for her to follow him since that day, and that he hoped she wasn't too late. He held out his hand and offered to show her miracles and to know the minds of gods. Leona had never turned from anything in her life. She took the boy's hand as he smiled and led her into the light. A column of searing illumination stabbed down from the heavens and engulfed Leona. She felt an awesome presence filling her limbs with terrifying power and forgotten knowledge from the earliest epochs of the world. Her armor and weapons burned to ash in the cosmic fire and were in turn reborn as ornate warplate, a of sunlight wrought in gold and a of chained dawnlight. The warrior who came down the mountain looked the same as the one who had climbed it, but inside Leona was much changed. She still had her memories and thoughts, was still master of her own flesh, but a sliver of something vast and inhuman had chosen her to be its mortal vessel. It gifted her with incredible powers and awful knowledge that haunted her eyes and weighed heavily upon her soul; knowledge she could only ever share with one person. Now, more than ever, Leona knew she had to find Diana. |-| 2nd= "The sun's rays reach all of Runeterra, so too must the image of its champion." - On the upper slopes of Mount Targon, the warriors of Rakkor live and breathe only for war. However, Targon's peak is reserved for a special group of Rakkor who answer to a 'higher' calling. Members of this group, called the , retire their mantles of war, choosing instead to devote their lives to reverence of the sun. According to legend, the Solari were formed by a warrior who could the raw might of the sun down upon his enemies in combat. He claimed Mount Targon's summit, the point on Valoran closest to the sun, for his solar devotion, a tradition which generations of Solari have preserved to this day. Leona's parents were traditional Rakkor, both bred for the heat of battle. To them, Leona was a problem child. She was capable of fighting as fiercely as any other - including her childhood friend, - but she did not share their zeal for killing. She believed that the true worth of a soldier lay in her ability to defend and protect. When it came time for her Rite of Kor, a ceremony in which two Rakkor teens battle to the death for the right to bear a relic-weapon, Leona refused to fight. For this, the Rakkor leaders ordered her execution, but when they tried to strike the fatal blow, sunlight burst forth, bathing Mount Targon in light. As it faded, Leona stood unharmed and her executioners lay unconscious around her. The Solari immediately claimed Leona, demanding that her sentence be repealed. She donned the golden armor of the Solari and they bestowed upon her the and passed down from the ancient sun-warrior of legend. The Solari helped Leona focus her abilities, so that she bring light to even the darkest of battles. |-|1st= "The sun's rays reach all of Runeterra, so too must the image of its champion." - On the upper slopes of Mount Targon, the warriors of Rakkor live and breathe only for war. However, Targon's peak is reserved for a special group of Rakkor who answer to a 'higher' calling. Members of this group, called the , retire their mantles of war, choosing instead to devote their lives to reverence of the sun. According to legend, the Solari were formed by a warrior who could the raw might of the sun down upon his enemies in combat. He claimed Mount Targon's summit, the point on Valoran closest to the sun, for his solar devotion, a tradition which generations of Solari have preserved to this day. Though they maintain their reverence, no other warrior possessed the gifts of the founder - until Leona. Leona's parents were traditional Rakkor, both bred for the heat of battle. To them, Leona was a problem child. She was capable of fighting as fiercely as any other - including her childhood friend, - but she did not share their zeal for killing. She believed that the true worth of a soldier lay in her ability to defend and protect. When it came time for her Rite of Kor, a ceremony in which two Rakkor teens battle to the death for the right to bear a relic-weapon, Leona refused to fight. For this, the Rakkor leaders ordered her execution, but when they tried to strike the fatal blow, sunlight burst forth, bathing Mount Targon in light. As it faded, Leona stood unharmed and her executioners lay unconscious around her. The Solari immediately claimed Leona, demanding that her sentence be repealed. She donned the golden armor of the Solari and they bestowed upon her the and passed down from the ancient sun-warrior of legend. The Solari helped Leona focus her abilities, and when she was ready she left to join the League of Legends. Previous Splash Art North America= Leona BarbecueSkin old.jpg|1st Barbecue Leona Leona BarbecueSkin old2.jpg|2nd Barbecue Leona |-|China= Leona OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Leona Leona DefenderSkin Ch.jpg|Defender Leona Leona ValkyrieSkin Ch.jpg|Valkyrie Leona Patch History ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V9.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ;V9.14 * ** When active, now takes less damage from all sources of pre-mitigation damage, up to a maximum of 50% reduction. ** Bonus armor reduced to from . ** Bonus magic resistance reduced to from . * ** No longer empowers Leona's next basic attacks to gain 100 bonus range and deal bonus magic damage. ;V9.7 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Buffs aura now properly follow the model during certain animations. ;V8.16 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 14 at all ranks. ;V8.14 * ** *** VFX no longer pass through . ;V8.9 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.8 * ** *** Decal will no longer be improperly rotated on lower graphics settings. ;V8.7 * General ** Leona defaults to attack damage as her default adaptive stat. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V7.24b * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.24 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 47 from . * ** Bonus armor increased to from . ;V7.17 * ** Mark duration reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Cooldown changed to 6 seconds at all ranks from . ;V7.7 * General ** Fixed a bug where her model didn't fade away during her death animation for her base and a few of her skins. ;V6.21 * General ** Pool Party Leona now properly faces the camera during her recall animation when she has the buff. ;V6.19 * ** Fixed a bug preventing Leona from during Zenith Blade's cast time. ;V6.17 * ** Fixed a bug where it displayed no visuals to enemies if Leona cast it in Fog of War and into vision during the cast time. ;V6.16 * ** Base damage text is visible to Leona when triggered by allies. ;V6.14 * ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus range increased to 50 from 30 ** Stun lasting longer than intended. ** Tooltip updated to display correct stun duration ( seconds instead of the intended 1). * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** After casting, and for the next 5 seconds, Leona's sword glows with Incandescence, causing her next basic attacks to gain 100 bonus range, deal on-hit bonus magic damage, and apply . Incandescence stacks fall of all at once. ;V6.13 * ** Tooltip updated to display correct stun duration ( seconds instead of the intended 1). ;V6.2 * ** Rooting targets with active mid-dash. ;V5.16 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to from . ;V5.10 * ** Projectile width reduced to 70 from 90. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Defender, Iron Solari, and Valkyrie. ;V4.15 * Twisted Treeline ** *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * Dominion ** *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from 9. * ** Bonus resistances reduced to from . ;V3.14 * ** Bonus armor changed to from . ** Bonus magic resistance changed to from . ;V3.13 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** Cooldown corrected to match tooltip ( seconds). ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** New particle ** Occasionally scoring double kills against during , during , and/or 's target. * ** Hitbox increased slightly to match animation. ;V1.0.0.130 * Dominion ** *** Scoring double kills when used with Storm Shield against during and/or 's target. ;V1.0.0.125 * General ** Recommended items updated to include and . ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Breaking enemy spell shields on activation. * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Leona will attempt to attack the target she dashes to. ** Particle updated to match area of effect. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.121 added * (Innate) ** Leona's abilities mark the target with sunlight. Allied champions that damage marked targets deal additional damage and consume the mark. * (Q) ** Leona charges her shield with the power of the sun causing her next melee attack to deal additional damage and briefly stun the target. * (W) ** Leona raises her shield granting her additional Armor and Magic Resistance for 3 seconds. When the effect ends she deals area of effect damage and increases the duration of the defensive bonuses by 3 seconds if she damages an enemy. * (E) ** Leona throws a blade of sunlight that deals damage to all enemies in a line. Leona teleports to the last enemy champion hit by this attack. * (Ultimate) ** After a brief delay, Leona calls down a beam of solar energy dealing damage and slowing enemies. Enemies in the center of the beam are stunned instead of slowed. }} Category:Champion history Category:Leona